


Altermate Ending: Piano Notes (Kill la Kill)

by Amoridere



Series: Alternate Endings [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Ill Girl, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to "Piano Notes".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altermate Ending: Piano Notes (Kill la Kill)

**Music Playing:** _"[Broken Wings"](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x48yiw_broken-wings-piano-version_music): _ by Tomoko Tane

* * *

 

After awhile of the house being quiet, I woke up to the sound of piano. At first, I thought it was my memories playing tricks on me but I was curious. I walked down the stairs and into the piano room. Of course, she wasn't there and, no matter how much I wanted or wished, she would never be back home again.

Instead, I would be visited by Mako, who came to bring me to the hospital where she was transferred back to, a few days ago. She was back in that same room and, like the last time, she was hooked up to medicines and machines, except, there wasn't a lot she was hooked up to. She gave it her all and, in the end, she had lost. She was dying and that was that, yet, even then, she was fighting just to linger a bit more. She hadn't much long, really, and we knew she had a great chance that she wouldn't even survive past that afternoon. "She called for no one else, just you." Mako said, leaving us alone

I kicked off my shoes and climbed in bed next to her, just like I did some while before. She was peaceful as she slept, however, she wouldn't stay asleep as she wanted to see me. She opened her eyes and looked at me, throwing her arm around me and pulling me close. "Were you scared?" I asked her, as tears rolled down her cheeks and as she ran her weak fingers through my hair. She was cracking a weak smile but, in her final moments, she was happy and, after suffering so much, she needed that.

"Yes, I was, but I'm not in pain, anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sis."

"...."

"Why are you dying, Sis?"

"Fate's cruel, Ryuuko, and, unfortunately, while I really tried and gave it my all, it's my time."

"We had a good run, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did, we had, through all the good and the bad, a beautiful wonderful run and I will always keep that with me."

"I'm gonna to miss you, Sis."

"I will miss you, too."

"I love ya', my catterpillar-browed, Sis."

"I love you, too, my determined, hotheaded, long-lost, but now found Imouto. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sis."

With all her friends, as she fell asleep, we sang her _"Baby Mine."_ She was alseep when the monitor flatlined. It was better that way, as she didn't hurt anymore and that she knew we loved her. She died peacefully and quiet. I wish I could have joined her wherever she went but I knew she wouldn't have wanted that.

Fate didn't care if she gave it her all or if I wanted her to stay, it just came and took her away, leaving me the last one of the Kiryuuin bloodline. It would be lonely playing the piano without her there but, I knew, wherever she was, she would hear me play and she would smile.

After her funeral, I inherited her house and even got a crooked walking cat. I never stopped playing the piano and, in the back of my head, I would picture her there, sitting with me, listening, while I play.


End file.
